Don't let go
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Kurt finds himself in a situation he didn't imagine. He reaches out and finds himself safe once again. - Klaine and mentions of Kadam. Spoilers season 4.


**So I find myself here again. I haven't written for years, but this sort of came to me. I hope it's ok. **

**The usual dis "klainer" goes here. I don't own anything, I just love reading about them and now hopefully writing about them. **

**Possible triggers for mentions of domestic violence.**

Kurt finds himself bloody and beaten, huddled on the floor of his bathroom, wondering how the hell this had happened. He felt so sick, so completely and utterly alone. He was at a crossroads and he didn't know where to turn. He thought of Blaine as he often did now, when things were like this, when things were at their worst. Blaine…

Adam wasn't too pleased when Santana had alluded to Kurt 'hooking' up with Blaine at Will and Emma's "not" wedding, but that was months ago and Kurt had thought they had moved past that, but now that Blaine was joining him in New York, not at NYADA, but at NYU, Adam had become far more possessive – demanding to know where Kurt was at all times he wasn't with him and when they were together, he was possessive and aggressive. Hell they weren't exclusive in February and he was safe with Blaine, they had always practiced safe sex, but Adam was getting angrier with each passing day. He hadn't had sex with Adam yet, didn't feel that he trusted him enough yet to cross that final barrier, yet he had sex with Blaine, even though Blaine had broken his trust? This truly confused Kurt. Blaine had cheated on him and yet he still trusted him more than he trusted his current boyfriend. "_What does that say about me" _he pondered?

So this brings him to his current dilemma, hiding in the bathroom of his shared loft apartment with Rachel – Rachel – he thinks to himself, I hope she doesn't come home tonight, I don't want her near any part of this. Adam is tearing the place apart, after trying to force himself on Kurt, saying he'd been patient enough, he'd waited and wooed and romanced Kurt enough, it was time he gave it up, it was time for Kurt to give him what he'd waited months for, time to give him what he had only even given to Blaine.

Adam starts thumping on the door again, demanding entry, making threats. Kurt, with shaking bloody fingers, picks up his phone, when suddenly the pounding stops and he hears to door slam open and then silence.

He waits and listens and eventually opens the door a tiny bit, peering as best as he can around the apartment without stepping over the thresh-hold, scared that Adam is lurking somewhere, ready to pounce again.

Quietly he steps through the door and as quick as he can bolts for the front door and down the steps. Not caring about his hair, or the blood on his face, or the bruise on his cheek, or his torn clothing. He runs as fast as he can to Blaine's apartment. He could take the subway, but he couldn't bear the thought of being packed in tight with strangers. That's not what he needed now; he needed the one thing he had always needed. He needed Blaine.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Blaine loved his classes at NYU and was secretly glad he didn't get into NYADA. He didn't think he could stand seeing Kurt and Adam together all the time. He'd caught up with Kurt a few times since moving to New York and they enjoyed each and every coffee date. Kurt was exclusive with Adam now, it had happened at the end of February, after Santana opened her mouth about the wedding. Adam was possessive of Kurt now and their time together was limited. Kurt remained faithful to Adam and by the time Blaine turned up in New York, they had been exclusive for months. Kurt had shared with Blaine that he hadn't yet had sex with Adam, sure they'd had some heavy make out sessions and had slept in each other's beds, but Kurt wasn't ready to fully commit to a physical relationship with him. Blaine noticed that Kurt had been steadily more withdrawn, although he tried to put up his mask, when they caught up, which was now rarer and rarer as Adam was dominating his free time. He missed Kurt; it had been weeks since they'd seen each other. He was glad that they were still able to talk on the phone, but whenever Adam appeared, the conversation become stilted and ended quickly. Blaine was beginning to get worried.

Blaine found himself struggling up the stairs of his apartment building, rummaging through his satchel for his keys when he rounds the corner of his floor and hears a sound, a whimpering. Looking up, he sees a man, crouched in front of his door, shaking and crying arms wrapped about knees, head buried on top.

"Kurt?"

Kurt raised his bloodied and tear stained face and sobs break free from his chest.

"Blaine. I didn't have anywhere else to go".

"My god Kurt, what happened?"

"Adam" he replied before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kurt awakens, feeling disoriented, but safe and warm. He awakens in the arms of Blaine..

"Blaine_" _he thinks, always there for me when I need him most. "_Blaine, my one true friend, my one true love_".

The one he almost left behind, the one he had almost forsaken due to Adam's jealousy.

Kurt suddenly sits bolt upright in bed frightened, thinking of Adam makes him scared, scared that Adam will find him here in Blaine's arms, scared of what Adam will do.

Kurt turns to Blaine; see's him looking at him with sad eyes, eyes begging him to let him in, eyes pleading for him to tell him what is wrong.

Kurt buries his head in the crook of Blaine's arm, tells him everything, confides to him all the dark secrets he has been keeping these past months, pleads with him not to tell his dad, pleads with him to help him, to save him.

"Always" Blaine replies.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Blaine awakes hours later, still holding Kurt, but something isn't right. He hears the harsh knocks on the door. He hears the yelling from the corridor outside his dead-bolted door.

"I know he's there, let me in you bastard" Adam screams.

Blaine stays silent, holding Kurt, burying them both down deep under the covers, covering their ears, hoping beyond hope that Kurt is too tired to hear, begging to the gods above that Kurt will stay asleep, that he will not give in, that he will not go back.

After what seems ages, buy was perhaps just minutes, the knocking and screaming cease and Blaine relaxes.

Suddenly an almighty crash and Kurt is screaming in fright, neighbour's come running, find a door broken off its hinges, a man trying to break down a bedroom door, screaming all the while. They tackle him to the floor, police are called and Adam is taken away. Kurt remains buried in Blaine's arms.

Kurt begs "Don't let me go again".

"Never" replies Blaine.

And he doesn't.


End file.
